Electrical connectors are generally standardized according to one of many standards. One such standard commonly used in automotive applications is referred to as FAKRA. FAKRA is a standardization group whose name translates into “Automotive Standards Committee in the German Institute for Standardization.” FAKRA standards establish how a jack housing must be configured to provide proper keying for mating with an appropriate receptacle and simultaneously allow for connection of a desired coaxial connector into the jack housing. Many electrical connectors have a form that conforms to FAKRA standards.
In automotive applications, a shielded analog signal and power for remote circuitry are often connected close to each other. However, known electrical connectors do not provide a shielded analog signal and power for remote circuitry in the same connector with a form that complies with FAKRA standards. Furthermore, a user must ensure that the contacts for these electrical connectors are properly positioned to prevent possible circuit failure or component damage.
Thus, there is a need for a connector that permits the use of different types of contacts, that holds commonly used contacts, that provides high contact retention, and that provides indication that the contact has been properly positioned.